Deception
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Finished! Goten's dating Bra and she won't let him go...meanwhile Trunks is making Pan jealous with Marron...What does Uub have to do with this? Read and find out!
1. Oh, the troubles!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  R&R please I'd love to know what you think of this fic.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Now on to the story!… 

"I love her so much!  She's perfect Goten…she's smart, funny, pretty, sweet…"  Trunks began.  

"Are we talking about the same girl?"  Goten asked with a laugh.  

Trunks hit him over the head.  

"You're just saying that 'cause she's your niece."  Trunks said.  

"I'm gonna get her."  Trunks said.  

"Just watch out for Gohan.  If you hurt his pride and joy he'll kill you."  Goten warned.  

"No problem."  Trunks said.  

"I won't hurt her.  I love her!"  Trunks yelled.  

"Who do you love?"  A girls voice asked.  

The men turned to the doorway of Trunks' room to see Bra smirking.  

"BRA!"  Trunks yelled at his sister.  

"Hey, I thought Goten would be in here."  Bra said sitting on his lap.  

Goten smiled at her and she kissed him.  Trunks rolled his eyes.  

"Will you two please do that somewhere else?"  Trunks asked.  

"Fine, you can come to my room Goten."  Bra got up dragging Goten with her.  

Trunks sighed.  

"Jeez, I invite my best friend over and my sister ends up spending all the time with him."  Trunks mumbled. 

"Guess I better not go in there then huh?"  Came another female voice.  

Trunks turned to see Pan.  

"H-hey Pan.  What are you doing here?"  Trunks asked with a smile.  

"Came to talk to Bra about something but if she's with my uncle then I'll wait."  Pan said with a laugh.  

"What'd you want to talk to her about?  Anything I can do?"  Trunks asked.  

"I don't think so…"  Pan said with a blush.  

"C'mon, please?"  Trunks begged.  

"It's about a guy."  Pan said trying to end the conversation.  

This didn't work, Trunks being the self centered guy he is continued his questioning.  

"Really?  What's wrong?"  Trunks asked seriously.  

"You really want to know?"  Pan asked surprised.  

He nodded.  

"Alright.  I sort of like this guy but I don't know how to tell him."  Pan said.  

"Oh, just tell him.  He probably likes you too."  Trunks said excitedly.  

"I'll think about that.  I'm just kind of worried that he doesn't like me."  Pan said.  

"He does."  Trunks said.  

"Has he told you?"  Pan asked.  

Trunks looked confused until he saw the joking face of Pan.  

"Oh, yeah, I mean he's my best friend practically."  Trunks said with a smile.  

"Thanks Trunks you really built my confidence.  I'm ready to tell him now."  Pan said.  

Trunks smiled.  

"Good, so…"  Trunks began.  

"See ya later…"  Pan began.  

"What?  Where are you going?"  Trunks asked confused.  

"To find Uub.  I gotta tell him my feelings.  Thanks Trunks."  Pan ran off.  

Trunks frowned.  

"That did not work the way I planned."  Trunks thought aloud.  

Goten came back in with a distressed look on his face.  

"Well, that's a look you don't see everyday."  Trunks said equally depressed.  

"What's wrong with you?"  Goten asked noticing his friends depression.  

"Oh, I just found out Pan likes Uub.  What does he have I don't?"  Trunks said getting angry.  

"Calm down Trunks, you are probably more of a brother to her than a boyfriend."  Goten said.  

"I don't want to be her brother.  I want to be her boyfriend!"  Trunks complained.  

Goten sighed.  He got up and left saying a quick goodbye to Bra.  

Bra walked into Trunks' room.  

"Your best friend is a moron!"  Bra yelled and she went back to her own room.  

"What?"  

What do you think?  Is this alright?  Tell me in a review!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Familiar, too familiar

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  Great reviews!  Yeah, another good story!  I hope you like this chapter as well!

C-E-F-Y

Now on to the story!… 

"Your best friend is a moron!"  Bra yelled and she went back to her own room.  

"What?"  Trunks was about to get up but realized he had his own problems.  

He got up and left the house.  He went into the city since he hadn't been there for awhile.  

"Now, how to get Pan to notice me?"  Trunks said aloud.  

He sighed in defeat.  

Trunks saw a café in the corner of his eye and decided to go inside.  He sat down and began looking over the drinks when he heard a female voice ask for his order.  

"Um, I'll have a Mountain Dew please."  Trunks said sluggishly.  

"Coming right up!"  The woman said brightly with a remarkable smile towards the young man.  

She walked away to another table.  

"Jeez, she looks familiar."  

The girl had blond hair tied in two low pig tails on each side of her head.  She had on a pink uniform that consist of a mini skirt and shirt with a hat also.  When she came back she had the drink in her hand and set it down taking out a pad of paper and pen.  

"Now, what would you like?"  She asked again with that brilliant smile.  

"Um, oh, I'll have your special today."  Trunks answered still trying to figure out where he'd seen the girl.  

"Alright, coming right up."  She said about to walk away.  

Trunks glanced at her name tag and gasped.  

"Marron?"  Trunks asked.  

"Yes?"  She asked.  

"You're little Marron Chestnut?  It's Trunks!"  Trunks said standing up.  

"Trunks!"  Marron said excitedly.  

She hugged him and yelled to a woman at the counter she was taking a break.  

"How've you been?"  Marron asked.  

"Good, you?"  He lied.  

"Excellent.  I got my own apartment here and I'm doing well.  So, anything new happening?"  Marron asked.  

"Not really, Goten's going out with Bra.  I'm vice president of Capsule Corp.  The usual."  Trunks said with a smile.  

"It's been so long since I've seen anyone.  I miss you guys."  Marron said.  

"Me too.  You look great though."  Trunks said.  

Marron blushed slightly.  

"Thanks, you're still just as cute as you always were."  Marron said with a misgeivious smirk.  

Trunks laughed lightly.  

"So, do you wanna go out and see everyone like tonight or something?"  Trunks asked.  

"Sure, that sounds like fun.  Where should I meet you?  Capsule Corp.?"  Marron asked.  

"Yep.  See ya at 6!"  Trunks said as Marron got up to check on her tables.  

Another waitress served Trunks because they were getting busy and he left.  

Trunks was in his room at 5:30 getting ready.  Someone knocked on the door and Trunks told them to come in.  

"Hey Trunks.  Whoa!  Where are you going?"  Goten asked.  

"I got a date, well, sort of."  Trunks said.  

"Who this time?"  Goten asked.  

"Marron."  Trunks answered.  

"She wanted to see everyone since it's been…"  Trunks began.  

"Forever.  Where you gonna take her?"  Goten asked.  

"I think we'll just go check out a movie or go eat."  Just then the doorbell rang.  

Trunks ran down the stairs and opened the door.  

Marron was standing there with her hair up and a blue mini skirt and matching top.  

"Hey Trunks."  She said with a smile.  

Trunks smiled.  

"Hey."  He said.  

Goten made it down the stairs and smiled at Marron.  

"Goten?"  Marron asked with an amazed smile.  

She walked up and hugged him.  

"You seem surprised Mar."  Goten laughed.  

"Am I that handsome?"  Goten asked with a handsome grin.  

"Oh, yeah, same as you've always been."  Marron gave him a sexy smile.  

They laughed.

Young love? Lol!  We'll see!  Next time on Deception.  R&R please!  I'm glad you liked the first chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	3. You and me

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  I hope you like this chapter!  R&R and many thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Now that I'm done babbling on to the story!… 

 "Am I that handsome?"  Goten asked with a handsome grin.  

"Oh, yeah, same as you've always been."  Marron gave him a sexy smile.  

They laughed.

Bra came down.  

"I know that laugh.  Marron!"  She screamed running and hugging the blond.  

"Hey Bra!  Long time huh?  I hear  you and Goten are dating huh?"  Marron asked with a wink.  

The couple smiled but said nothing.  

"So, where's Pan and Uub?"  Marron asked.  

"Apparently Pan was upset about something when she got home…"  Goten began.  

Trunks smiled misgeiveously.  

"Aw, poor Pan."  Marron said.  

"I really wanted to see those two."  Marron shrugged.  

"Oh, well, there's always later."  Marron said.  

"Well, we're gonna go get something to eat."  Trunks said.  

"You guys wanna come?"  Trunks asked.  

"Come on it'll be fun, besides I haven't seen you in forever!"  Marron begged.  

They eventually agreed and they all went out.  They went to a dance club and Marron surprised everyone by being an excellent dancer.  

They sat back down.  

"Where'd you learn to dance like that Mar?"  Goten asked.  

"Oh, truthfully, I learned in college.  I actually got a job for it once I was out but the pay wasn't that great.  I've been looking though."  Marron said.  

"I know someone that might be able to help.  Her names Cortney.  She owns the dance studio down town.  I could mention you and I'm sure she'd give you a job."  Goten said with a smile.  

Marron smiled also.  

"What would I do without you Goten?"  Marron laughed.  

"No, really thank you.  I'd be happy if you'd mention me."  Marron said excitedly.  

"No prob."  Goten said with a smile.  

The waitress came over and took their orders.  

"Coming right up."  The waitress went away.  

"So, anything else new?"  Marron asked.  

"Nope.  We're just older."  Trunks said.  

Marron nodded.  Marron began to look around when she saw Pan and Uub enter.  

"Pan?"  Marron asked.  

"Marron!"  Pan screamed running up to her friend.  

"It's been forever!  How are you?"  Pan asked.  

"I'm great!  Uub!  You've changed so much!  It's so great to see you guys!"  Marron said.  

Pan noticed her uncle, Trunks and Bra.  

"Hey guys, why weren't we invited?"  Pan asked pretending to be insulted.  

"Goten said you seemed upset about something."  Marron said.  

"Oh, that, my dad wouldn't let me out of the house but luckily my mom brought him out for me."  Pan smiled.  

"You know if Gohan finds out he'll kill you?"  Goten said.  

"Please Goten, you used to sneak out all the time according to my dad so don't even start."  Pan said.  

Goten blushed.  

Marron laughed.  

"You little rebel."  She teased Goten.  

Just then there food came and Pan and Uub ordered.  

"So, what's going on with you two?"  Marron asked.  

"We're dating now.  Uub asked me today."  Pan winked at Trunks who smiled until she turned away.  

"Well, congratulations!"  Marron said.  

"You wanna dance Marron?"  Trunks asked.  

"Sure."  They got up and walked to the dance floor.  

"So, are those two going out?  They make a cute couple."  

Goten frowned.  

"Yeah, they do."  Bra said.  

"I don't think they are, they probably will though."  Bra continued with a smile.  

"No, Trunks said he wasn't even sure if this was a date."  Goten said.  

"So?  Just because this isn't doesn't mean the next one won't be."  Bra argued.  

"I just don't think it'll work?"  Goten said.  

"Why not?  Marron's a nice girl?"  Bra raised her voice.  

"I didn't say she wasn't!  I was just saying that maybe Trunks doesn't like her."  Goten mumbled.  

"Why wouldn't he?"  Bra asked irritated.  

"I don't know!  Do I look like Trunks?"  Goten argued back.  

"Well, you are his best friend."  Bra said.  

"You're his sister!"  Goten said equally annoyed.  

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"  Bra asked standing up.  

"Why do you have to be so annoyed ALL the time!?"  Goten countered.  

"I am not annoyed ALL the time!"  Bra said.  

"No!  Just most of the time I guess."  Goten said clearly annoyed.  

"Well!  You're constantly saying stupid things that don't make any sense!"  Bra screamed.  

"Well you're the one that gets mad at me for breathing!"  Goten yelled back.  

He was now standing also.  

"Go jump off a building you moron!"  Bra yelled getting into his face.  

"Only if it'll rid me of you!"  Goten walked out.  

"You jerk!"  Bra screamed after him leaving also. 

Well, wasn't that interesting…I don't say why they fight in this chapter and I'm not sure I ever will but it's obvious they don't get along very well.  R&R please.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y 


	4. The jackass, the bitch, and the ho

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  I hope you like this chapter!  R&R and many thanks!  My internet was down so I couldn't post up my update until today!  Here it is finally!

C-E-F-Y

Now that I'm done babbling on to the story!… 

"Only if it'll rid me of you!"  Goten walked out.  

"You jerk!"  Bra screamed after him leaving also. 

Trunks and Marron came back to the table to see Pan and Uub completely shocked.  

"What happened?"  Marron asked.  

"Yeah, and where are Bra and Goten?"  Trunks asked.  

"They were screaming at eachother then they left."  Pan said still a little shocked.  

"Oh, is that all?"  Trunks asked.  

"No, I really think there is something wrong with them.  I've never seen my uncle that pissed at anyone."  Pan said worriedly.  

"Don't worry Panny."  Trunks said.  

"Just let 'em, cool off."  Trunks finished.  

"O.k."  Pan said as she began to eat once the waiter sat down her food.  

"Well, we'll see you guys later."  Marron said as they got up to leave.  

"Yeah, soon I hope."  Uub said with a smile.  

"We really should double date."  Pan said to Marron.  

"Um…maybe."  Marron said with a smile.  

Uub winked at Marron.  

"Have fun you two."  He said.  

She blushed and so did Trunks.  

"See you guys later.  Don't do anything I would!"  Trunks said.  

Pan and Uub looked puzzled.  

"Let's go Uub."  Pan said obviously not paying attention to Trunks' advice.  

"Let's go back to my appartment."  Marron said wrapping her arms around Trunks' neck.  

Trunks thought about what Pan was probably going to do with Uub and it was a free lay so he might as well.  

"Sure."  He said and they called a cab to Marron's place.  

The next morning Goten got up a little more calm about Bra.  He wasn't planning on appoligizing because they've been arguing for months so he thought it was time to break up but he wasn't sure what Vegeta or Trunks would do to him.  

"Jeez, any other girl it's easy to break up with to bad her dad is even more difficult than she is."  Goten sighed.  

He heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Bra with a smile plastered to her face obviously fake.  Goten let her in and shut the door.  

"Well?"  Goten asked after a moment.  

"Goten, I've decided to give you another chance.  It was wrong of you to yell at me and I'm willing to forget it if you appoligize."  Bra said.  

"Bra,"  Goten rolled his eyes.  

"You know as well as I do this isn't working.  We hate eachother more than anyone I've ever met."  Goten began.  

"It doesn't matter!  Every couple argues.  I love you and I'm sorry!  Please we can't break up!"  Bra said wrapping her arms around his neck.  

"Bra, why are you doing this?  You know as well as I do…Why?  What aren't you telling me?"  Goten asked.  

Bra looked worried but smiled.  

"What?  What do you mean?"  She asked.  

"There's something you're not telling me…what is it?"  He asked sternly.  

"There's nothing…are you planning something?"  She turned the tables.  

"Don't start that!  I asked you a question.  I know something's going on."  Goten said.  

"Please Goten you wouldn't know a consperacy if it hit you in the face."  

Goten narrowed his eyes.  

"Fine, if you won't tell me and if I'm obviously too dumb for the great Miss Briefs than she can go rot in hell for all I care!"  Goten said pushing her out the door and slamming it.  

"GOTEN!  YOU JACKASS!"  She yelled storming out of the house.

Well, needless to say, it doesn't look like Bra and Goten will be staying together…R&R to find out more! Lol.

C-E-F-Y

Ps.  Glad you like my fic! 


	5. What's wrong with me?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  I hope you enjoy this one just as much and please continue those great reviews!  Thanks!  By the way I appoligize about how mean I'm writing Trunks…I really do like him but I just needed a jerk…?lol.  sorry.

C-E-F-Y

Now that I'm done babbling on to the story!… 

 "Fine, if you won't tell me and if I'm obviously too dumb for the great Miss Briefs than she can go rot in hell for all I care!"  Goten said pushing her out the door and slamming it.  

"GOTEN!  YOU JACKASS!"  She yelled storming out of the house.

 Bra drove back to Capsule Corp.  Driving always helped to settle her nerves.  She arrived the same time Pan did.  

"Hey Bra!"  Pan said.  

"Hey."  Bra said a little angrily.  

"Whoa.  What's wrong with you?"  Pan asked.  

"ME?  It's that idiot of an uncle you have!"  Bra stormed into her house slamming the door.  

Pan walked in after her but Bra locked her door.  

"Bra!  Let me in and tell me what's going on!"  Pan yelled.  

"NO!"  Bra yelled back.  

"Fine."  Pan said walking down the hall to Trunks' room.  

"Trunks?  Will you kindly break down your sister's door?"  Pan asked.  

"Sure.  Anything for you."  Trunks decided to charm her like he did Marron.  

"What?"  Pan asked.  

"Pan, I'd do anything for you."  Trunks said.  

"Trunks, you know I'm dating Uub…"  She began.  

"I'm kidding Pan."  Trunks laughed.  

"Oh, I…you jerk."  Pan laughed jokingly.  

"Good, cause I love Uub."  Pan said.  

"So will you?"  Pan asked.  

Trunks nodded with a frown once she couldn't see.(does that a lot huh?)  

"Bra I'm gonna break down the door if you don't open it."  Trunks said.  

Bra opened the door.  

"Thanks."  Pan said entering the room.  

Trunks went back to his room.  

"Hey, babe."  Marron said as she saw him enter.  

"Oh, hey Marron, I wasn't expecting you."  Trunks said.  

"What's wrong?"  Marron asked.  

"Nothing.  I'm fine."  Trunks said giving her a smile.  

"O.k.  I have to work this afternoon but I thought we could spend the morning together.  What do you think?"  Marron asked.  

"Oh, sorry Marron, I have to work this morning.  My mom just told me that I have a meeting."  Trunks said.  

"Oh, well, I guess that's ok.  I'll see you later then?"  Marron asked with a slight frown.  

"Yeah, maybe."  He mumbled.  

"Oh, see ya."  She left.  

Trunks shut his door and layed down to sleep.  

Time passed and already a week had gone by.  Bra and Goten were on and off.  Mostly off.  Trunks still had a crush on Pan and was using Marron.  Pan and Uub's relationship grew stronger every day.  

"So, can you go out tonight?"  Marron asked into the phone.  

"My mom says I'm working, I'm sorry Marron."  Trunks said on the other line as he got ready for a date.  

"That's ok.  I'll talk to you later."  Marron hung up her phone.  

"What kind of a moron does he think I am?"  She yelled.  

She grabbed her coat and decided to go for a drive.  

"I could go to Uub's but he's probably with Pan and I wouldn't want to be in the way.  Or I could see Bra but then she'd probably just complain about Goten.  Trunks is 'working' so he's out of the question.  Damn, I guess Goten's my last hope."  Marron decided driving off towards the Son house.  

She arrived and got out of her car.  The lights were on but it looked pretty empty.  She knocked on the door.  Goten answered.  

"Hey Marron.  What brings you here?"  Goten asked stepping aside so she could enter.  

"Truthfully, everyone else is busy and I thought you might be able to change my mind about something."  Marron said.  

"What's wrong?"  Goten asked as he motioned for her to sit on the couch.  

"Well, Trunks has been really busy lately.  I know he works at Capsule Corp and everything but it's every night!  He's never with me anymore."  Marron said.  

"You don't think he's cheating on you do you?"  Goten asked nervously.  

"No, it's just I asked Bulma if Trunks could have tonight off and she said he already had it off but when I called Trunks he said his mom was making him work.  Bulma wouldn't make him work after I talked to her."  Marron explained.  

"I don't know what to tell you."  Goten said uneasily.  

What could Goten be hiding?  Will Marron catch on that he isn't telling her something about Trunks?  Well?  R&R what are you waiting for? Lol.  Just kidding but if you read this please review…it's only polite…even if you hate it…Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	6. Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  Do you like my story so far?  I got some good reviews for this so I assume you all like it!  Thanks a bunch!  I'm very happy with the results of this fic!

C-E-F-Y

Now that I'm done babbling on to the story!… 

"You don't think he's cheating on you do you?"  Goten asked nervously.  

"No, it's just I asked Bulma if Trunks could have tonight off and she said he already had it off but when I called Trunks he said his mom was making him work.  Bulma wouldn't make him work after I talked to her."  Marron explained.  

"I don't know what to tell you."  Goten said uneasily.  

"Goten?  You know something don't you?"  Marron asked.  

Goten looked shocked.  

"Who?  Me?  No."  He said unbelievingly.  

"You do what is it?  Please Goten."  Marron begged.  

"It has nothing to do with me…I'm not even sure if it's true anymore."  Goten began.  

"But it was true once, please Goten!"  Marron asked sadly.  

"The night before you and Trunks went on your date he said he was in love with Pan…I don't think it's still true since she's dating Uub."  Goten said trying to comfort his friend.  

"That's it.  That jerk has been using me to make Pan jealous.  That's why he's so depressed!  He's in love with Pan!  Dende curse you Trunks Breifs!  If he doesn't I will."  She mumbled sadly.  

"I'm sorry Marron, I shouldn't have, it wasn't my place.  I just ruined your relationship.  I'm sorry."  Goten said.  

"No, Goten because of you I know why Trunks has been avoiding me.  I should be thanking you."  Marron smiled sadly at him and he frowned.  

"You want some hott chocolate since it's the least I can do?"  Goten asked.  

"Do you have any alcohol instead?"  Marron asked.  

"No, my mom won't allow it.  Sorry, again.  Maybe Bra's right I can't keep my big mouth shut.  I am usless."  Goten said.  

"I thought you were doing better?"  Marron asked.  

"No, for some reason Bra just trys to keep us together.  I don't know what's worse, dating a woman you hate or loving a woman you can't have."  Goten thought.  

"Just ask Trunks."  Marron commented coldly.  

Marron began to sob lightly.  

"Marron, don't cry, please?  Just get over him, he isn't worth it.  You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen and not a one night stand."  Goten sighed and held Marron close as she cried and listened to Goten's soothing words.  

"It's ok.  Just cry it all out.  Trunks doesn't deserve you.  You deserve someone who will care for you no matter what…someone who loves the way you look, and your personality, someone who's kind and caring, and will take care of you in times of need, who will hold you up and make you smile…"  Goten continued.  

Marron looked up at him.  

"Someone like you?"  She asked.  

Goten opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.  

"Marron, I didn't mean to…"  He began to appoligize again but Marron pressed her lips to his.  

At first Goten didn't know what to do.  Marron stopped.  She looked up at Goten's confused face with a mix of surprise.  

"Goten, I know you didn't mean to describe yourself but you're who I want."  Marron explained.  

"Marron, I don't know…"  He began but trailed off.  

"Don't worry, it's just me."  Marron began as she unbuttoned his pants.  

Goten nodded.  Marron smiled and kissed him.  Goten kissed her back making the kiss more passionate.  Marron stopped.  

"Wait.  Goten?"  She began surprised.  

"I love you Marron, I always have."  Goten kissed her passionately as he pulled her on his lap.  

Marron began to pull his shirt off and he pulled her's over her head.  They stopped kissing for a moment but once their shirts were gone then they began again.  Goten put his hand up Marron's skirt.  Marron moaned.  Goten kissed her neck as he ran his hand through her hair.  Marron rubbed his hard chest down to his stomach and Goten reacted to her every desire.  One of her bra straps fell and Goten kissed her shoulder.  Goten stopped a few minutes later.  

"Let's continue this upstairs."  Goten suggested sounding a little too anxious.  

Marron nodded curtly as Goten picked her up and ran upstairs into his bedroom.

Uh-oh…wow, Marron's kinda sleeping around huh?  Well, I didn't actually plan for that to happen so try not to be too upset at me…R&R and tell me what you think!  (Please try to be nice) Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	7. What brings you here?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  I'm glad you guys still like it even though I'm being mean to a lot of the characters…oops…anyway don't forget to R&R and I'm sorry I havne't updates resently…here it is though!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Now that I'm done babbling on to the story!… 

 "Let's continue this upstairs."  Goten suggested sounding a little too anxious.  

Marron nodded curtly as Goten picked her up and ran upstairs into his bedroom.

Chi-Chi and Goku got home around 11 o'clock.  Chi-Chi turned on the lights as she entered the house.  Goku shut the door.  

"I hope Goten wasn't too bored while we were gone."  Goku said with his usual smile.  

"He's probably sleeping.  I'm gonna go say goodnight."  Chi-Chi said heading up the stairs.  

"Don't you think you should let him sleep?"  Goku asked.  

"Yeah, I guess so, I'll just peek in then."  Chi-Chi said heading for Goten's room.  

Goku headed for the fridge and began to pile up a plate of food despite the fact he just ate.  

Chi-Chi peeked into the room and saw her son laying on his bed sound asleep with the covers up to his neck.  She smiled and shut the door walking down to her own room.  

Goten rolled over and looked at Marron.  

"That was a close one."  Goten said.  

Marron nodded.  

They smiled.  

The next morning Marron got up early.  She put on her clothes and brushed her hair.  When she turned around she saw Goten sitting up in bed and staring at her.  

"Like what you see?"  Marron asked modeling for him.  

Goten smiled and tilted his head sideways.  

"I think I liked you better last night…"  Marron picked a pillow up off the floor and threw it at him.  

Goten stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  

Marron smirked.  

"You know you're naked."  She said.  

Goten looked down and shrugged.  

They laughed.  

"Get dressed."  Marron said throwing him some clothes as he went into the bathroom.  

After they had both brushed their teeth Goten flew Marron outside and set her on the ground.  

She went up to the door.  

Goten flew back up to his room and began walking downstairs.  

"Oh, mom, Marron's supposed to arrive anytime to pick up her car."  Goten said as someone knocked at the door.  Chi-Chi got up and answered it.  

"Hello Marron.  It's so good to see you!  It's been forever…how you've grown."  Chi-Chi smiled.  

"Hello Chi-Chi.  I'm here…"  Marron began but Chi-Chi finished her sentence and invited her for breakfast.  

After breakfast Chi-Chi began to wash dishes.  

"I'm gonna go with Marron to the mall I'll be home later ok?"  Goten asked.  

"Alright.  Bye honey, nice seeing you again Marron."  Chi-Chi said.  

Goku nodded while eating.  

Goten and Marron walked out the door.  

"Those two would make a really cute couple…I wonder what #18 thinks?"  Chi-Chi thought.  

At the mall Goten and Marron had a great day of goofing off.  

"Alright Mar, we did your shopping and now it's time for mine…on to the food court!"  Goten said happily walking in that direction.  

Marron shook her head and shrugged.  

Once Goten got the food he sat down with Marron who was saving a table.  

They were laughing and having a great time until Trunks walked into the food court after another bad date.  

He searched for a table big enough for all the food he was going to eat when he saw Marron and Goten laughing at a table.  

Marron had an ice-cream and was eating happily while Goten stuffed his face and talked in between mouthfuls making Marron laugh and tell him to swallow first.  

Trunks walked up to the table.  

"Marron?  I haven't heard from you lately?"  Trunks asked once he reached the table.  

"That's because I'm not going to wait for you to acknowledge my existance."  Marron said coldly.  

"Hey, Trunks, what brings you here?"  Goten asked laughing nervously while trying to change the subject.  

Will Goten's efforts to keep the peace last?  Find out next time on Deception!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y


	8. We're finished!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or anything remotely like it!

A/N:  I haven't been able to update but it's fixed now!  Thank goodness!  Anyway, review please and I hope you like this chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Now that I'm done babbling on to the story!… 

"Marron?  I haven't heard from you lately?"  Trunks asked once he reached the table.  

"That's because I'm not going to wait for you to acknowledge my existance."  Marron said coldly.  

"Hey, Trunks, what brings you here?"  Goten asked laughing nervously while trying to change the subject.  

"Um…"  Trunks tried thinking fast.  

"Another date gone down hill?"  Marron asked taking another bite of her ice-cream.  

"No!  You're the only one I'm seeing."  Trunks lied.  

"Please, Trunks I know you've been trying to make Pan jealous by using me but she's happy with Uub and I'm not going to waste my time on you."  Marron said turning back to Goten.  

Trunks was furious.  Since he couldn't get out of the whole he was in with Marron he'd just have to bury Goten.  

"What are you doing here?  Cheating on my sister with my girlfriend!"  Trunks said angrily.  

"First of all, Bra and I broke up.  Second, Marron isn't YOUR girlfriend.  And third I have every right to be here."  Goten said.  

Trunks growled and stormed off.  

Goten sighed and looked at Marron.  She burst out laughing.  Goten looked confused.  Marron smiled at him and continued to laugh.  

"I'm sorry, Marron's not YOUR girlfriend.  Thanks Goten."  Marron said continuing to laugh with Goten.  

"Come on let's get out of here."  Goten said throwing away his many empty plates.  

Marron nodded.  

They went back to the Son household and saw Bra waiting on the front steps.  She stood up when she saw Goten's car coming up the drive.  Goten got out and Marron followed.  

"Bra, what are you doing here?"  He asked.  

"I came to appoligize."  Bra said.  

"I forgive you…"  Goten began.  

"So, we're going out again?"  She asked hopefully.  

"No, I forgive you and we'll be friends but I'm seeing Marron."  Goten explained.  

"Oh, shit!"  Bra said angrily.  

"Will you please tell me why you want to date me so much?  I mean we don't even get along?"  Goten asked.  

"I'm sorry Goten.  I just…noone else stuck with me like you."  Bra said.  

"Congratulations Marron."  Bra smiled at her friend.  

"Thanks."  Marron said.  

Bra drove off.  

"So, am I your girlfriend?"  Marron asked.  

Goten wrapped his arms around her.  

"If you want to be."  Goten smiled.  

"Yeah."  She said and they kissed.  

Bra got home and was happy.  

"You know I haven't been this happy in ages."  Bra said to Trunks.  

"Congratulations!"  He yelled angrily.  

"What's wrong with you?"  Bra asked.  

"Marron is dating Goten!"  Trunks said.  

"Isn't it funny how the same incident can make one person happy and another miserable."  Bra said retorically.  

Trunks glared at his sister. 

"Besides I thought you liked Pan?"  Bra asked.  

"Naw, she'll never leave Uub but Marron.  As if she'll stay with Goten."  Trunks explained.  

"You're in denial big bro."  Bra said putting a hand on his shoulder before she left the room.  

Trunks just stood there confused and miserable.

Finished!  Sorry guys…that was a really bad ending but I had nothing else to do…I figured Bra would be ok because she didn't like Goten anyway and I wanted Trunks to be miserable…sorry.  R&R good or bad…although try to be nice…thanks.

C-E-F-Y


End file.
